Vendel'o Eranu
by Aquarius142
Summary: Kalesay lived the peaceful life of a young High Elf hunter from Silvermoon City. All is well, until a fearsome enemy and his undead army march straight for the elven city. Kalesay must cope with the dramatic changes that are thrown into her life, even taking a more sinister line of work to ensure her own survival.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew lightly through the golden trees of the Eversong Woods, the beautiful land of perpetual spring and home of the High Elves. As usual, it was peaceful in the forest. Springpaw lynxes, with their reddish-brown fur and golden manes, were a common sight wondering between the fair barked trees. Small lynx cubs followed their parents, joyously playing with the older lynxes' tails as they explored the world they were new to. Occasionally a majestic dragonhawk would fly by, catching the cubs' attention with their vibrant orange and red wings.

But none of the wildlife paid much to the young High Elf that ran along one of the cobble stone paths that wove through the forest. A quiver of arrows and a bow strapped to her back thudded against her as she ran. Her long black hair was tied back, anticipating the long run from Farstrider Retreat to Silvermoon City. She was light on her feet, as most elves were, but her leather armor was lightweight enough to not impair her long strides. Her light crystal blue eyes looked back, spying a Springpaw Lynx on nearly right on her heels. She turned back and kept running, spotting The Shepard's Gate ahead of her.

Her tall pointed eyes picked up on the beat of paws beating against the stones behind her, the sound of claws scraping across a hard surface. The elf smiled slightly to herself as she came to the bridge that lead up to the city's eastern gate.

Two strong sentries stood on either side of the massive gate. They stood tall in deep blue and gold armor and held shields that reached about their height. Each held a long elven blade that she would hate to be on the receiving end of. They watched as she ran towards them, one even nodded. He knew the young hunter. She ran quickly through the gate, and into the city beyond.

The High Elves wandered about the city, chatting amiably amongst themselves and some of their human allies that resided in the city. There was a certain air of calm and relaxation among them, as was the typical lifestyle of the elves. Some watched as the young hunter sprinted passed them, curious about her hurried pace, but they soon returned to their conversations, forgetting about her quickly.

She knew the hour was getting late, and she silently cursed herself for running so behind. The travel from Farstrider Retreat had taken longer than she expected, but luckily for her, Wayfarer's Rest was not too far from the eastern gate. There was no way she was going to miss this day.

She finally came up to entrance of the establishment and leaned against the outside wall, taking a moment to catch her breath and collect herself before entering. The Springpaw lynx padded up to her side, watching her. She looked back. "Stay out here, Lyna," she said. The lynx looked at her sadly and laid down with her head resting on her paws.

She shook her head and headed into the inn. It was busy, as usual, with High Elves and humans alike, all sitting around beautiful round tables in groups of twos and threes. More patrons were sitting at the long counter where the inn keeper and several barmaids took care of everyone's needs. Along at the end of the row was where she spotted her longtime friend, Gecko.

The young warrior sat atop one of the bar stools, drinking a strange beverage that glowed with an inner blue light. He wore light plated armor, that typical of those training like he was. Two great swords hung at his hips. He tipped his head back as he took another drink, and she realized something was off about him. His hair, which was usually a light golden blond, was tinted blue. She shook her head, realizing that he probably gotten hold of a scribe's ink pigments and ran it through his hair. She shook her head as she wove her way through the tables towards him, wondering how those in charge of his training felt about his dramatic hair.

"Gecko?" she said as she drew near to him.

He turned at the sound of his name and smiled seeing her. "Kalesay," he said, glad to see her, "You are looking good."

She smiled back at him. "Thanks," she said. "So do you. How is your training coming along?"

"It is a pain in the ass, but I am getting the hang of it," he said with a small shrug. "Can I get you a drink?"

She nodded. "Yes, I would like that," she said.

"Have a seat," he said, nodding to the empty seat beside him. He turned to one of the barmaids and ordered them both a round.

Kalesay took the seat beside him.

Suddenly there was a small Springpaw lynx sitting on the ground between them, nudging at Gecko's leg.

She shook her head. "Lyna, I told you to stay outside."

Gecko chucked and reached down to pat the young lynx's head. "It is okay, she is bigger than the last time we saw each other," he said, then passed her a drink as it was served to them.

She nodded, taking the drink. "She was just a cub last time we saw each other, Gecko," she said. "That was almost two years ago. Why do you not come back to visit more often? Maeleron comes back to visit his brother all the time."

"Yes, I know," he said with a sigh. "Training has been rough, but I am here now and I promise that I will be around more." He smiled at her. "So, how have you been? I see you are becoming a good hunter, you have gotten this one well tamed." He scratched behind Lyna's ear and the young lynx leaned into it.

"Yes, I guess," she said with a small smile as she watched the two of them. She was surprised that Lyna still remembered him after all this time. "I have been trying my best to get better. I was just in Farstrider Retreat, helping them push back the Amani trolls. Though, her being tame is a joke. She never seems to want to listen to me."

He smiled at her before taking a drink. "Oh, Lyna did not mean any harm; she just wanted to stay close to her master. She is loyal, is all. You have taken her in and made sure that she has been taken care of. I am sure the two of you have had some great adventures with each other."

She nodded, patting the young lynx. "We certainly have," she said. "We have been spending a lot of time down at the Retreat with the Farstriders."

"Anything interesting down there?"

"Well, that all depends on what you would call 'interesting'," she said. "But there has been a troll that's been spotted on the roads around the Retreat. Apparently it is called Tregla. Lyna and I have tracked it a few times for the rangers to see what he's been doing."

"Those trolls are push overs," he said.

She shrugged. "One hunter and her lynx against a few of them is not something I would like to try out any time soon."

He smiled. "I think you two could handle it," he said. But then his demeanor changed, he sighed and took a long swig of his drink. "Did you hear what has happened in the east?"

She shook her head. "No, what is going on?"

"There is some kind of plague hitting the Tirisfal Glades. Many people have been getting terribly sick."

"Oh, wow," she said, "I hope that the mountains can keep it from spreading here."

"Yes, I have hear rumors that they are sending out a group to stop it from spreading. You know that student from Dalaran, Jaina or something like that? She is part of it."

"Is Lordaeron in danger?"

"I have no idea. They are trying to make sure that it does not reach the city," he said. "I could not even imagine the amount of lives that would be lost if this plague were to hit Lordaeron."

She shook her head, not wanting to imagine it. If Lordaeron fell to the plague, it wouldn't take long for it continue a path of destruction right to Silvermoon. She took a sip from her drink, swallowing down her fear with the strong beverage.

"I might take up some guard duty to help out, to make sure nothing comes this way."

"Oh?" she said, curious, "Where abouts?"

"The main gates," he said, smiling once again, "Here in the city. I heard that Sylvanas wants to make up patrols within the next few months."

"Wait, she is putting the Farstriders on those patrols?"

Gecko nodded. "Yes, they are a bit worried about everything that is happening to the east. They just want to make sure that everyone feels safe." He sighed. "But that plague is just…unnatural…"

"Unnatural? What do you mean?"

"Well, if the rumors are true, then when the plague kills people, they do not stay dead for long. It turns them into undead."

She was quiet for a while, letting the news sink in. "How…how is that even possible?"

"How should I know? I am no mage. I just beat things to death with swords."

She smiled and laughed, welcoming the much lighter conversation topic.

He laughed with her. It was a sound that she had missed so much since he had been gone. "So, how about we go for a walk?"

She nodded. "I would like that," she said and finished her drink.

He smiled, finishing his own drink as well, and paid for their drinks before standing.

She stood too. "After you," she said.

He led the way back through the crowded inn and out onto the city streets. It was late in the afternoon, and more people were milling about the street. Further down the Walk of Elders she spotted the High Elf brothers that she and Gecko had grown up with, Zorrion and Maeleron. Maeleron stood with his back to them, talking with his younger brother. The topic, though, wasn't a mystery for long.

"ZORRION, WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?" Maeleron's voice came to them over the crowds of elves.

Gecko looked over, curious. "What is going on with them?"

Kalesay watched. "My guess is that Maeleron just found out about Zorrion's secret stash of candy," she said, carefully watching as the conversation between the two brothers continued.

She watched as Zorrion spoke, looking over his brother's shoulder, right at Gecko and Kalesay. Maeleron turned and spotted them, glaring at Kalesay.

"And it also seems as though Maeleron found out that I was the one to give him that candy," she said. "Come on, let's get out of here before he catches up to us." She took Gecko's hand and ran down the street away from the brothers. She laughed as she heard threats being shouted from behind them.

They quickly turned a corner and passed through the gates into the Royal Exchange. They ducked into the jewelcrafting shop in the area. They looked around at the display of gems that were out, until they felt that the coast is clear.

Gecko peeked out of the shop. "Looks like Maeleron did not even follow us," he said. "So, why exactly did you give Zorrion candy when you know perfectly well that his brother does not like him having it?"

"Well, for one, Maeleron needs to lighten up some. And I expected Zorrion to have it all done with by the time you two showed up," she added with a sigh.

He chuckled as they left the small shop, walking through the open plaza, Gecko kind of leading the way. They came into a secluded space, a small bridge, and he leaned against the railing, looking at the city not far below of them. They were still bathed in sunlight, and Kalesay leaned back against the same railing, enjoying the warmth.

"I have always loved this city," she said, closing her eyes.

He nodded a bit. "Yes, it is nice and all, but the outside world is so much bigger than just this city."

"I know," she said. "It would be amazing to go out there, see places like Lordaeron or Stormwind someday."

"I have seen Stormwind. It is a great place," he said. "Well, as long as you know where you are going or able to find a guard that can give you adequate directions, otherwise you are lost. But I still like it here."

"You have seen the Alliance capital?!" she said, shocked, "When?"

"I went there soon after I left here for training. I went with my teacher."

"That is amazing," she said, tilting her head back, looking up at the sky, watching as Dragonhawk riders flew by. "I just do not know why you would like it more here than in Stormwind."

"Well, the city has everything," he said, looking over to her. "Except one thing."

"And what could that be?"

"It does not have you."

It took a moment for it to sink in, then she looked over at him, her brilliant blue eyes somewhat confused. "What…?"

He smiled and stepped up close to her, taking her hands in his. "You. You are the reason I like it here more than in Stormwind, more than anywhere else in Azeroth. Where ever you are is where I want to be."

She looked down at their hands then back up to him, smiling some. "Oh…" was all she could conjure up as a response.

He leaned in and kissed her suddenly then pulled away.

She was so very surprised by the sudden kiss and blushed deeply.

He smiled. "I want to be with you, Kalesay," he said softly, tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Really?" she said, unable to keep a smile from playing at her lips.

"Yes, I want to spend every day with you," he said. "Every day for the rest of my life, I want to be right by your side."

She smiled even wider, hearing those words from him simply made her heart soar. Gecko had always been her closest friend growing, since she was an only child. But she had also always liked him. He accepted her for her. While they were children and were out on their adventures through Sunstrider Isle, he never treated her as a girl, just his best friend who pushed her to be her best. It was even before he had left for his training she had begun to have some kind of feelings for him. She was so glad that their time apart hadn't changed anything between them. "I would like that," she said finally.

He smiled, truly happy to hear that response. He wrapped his strong, comforting arms around her, pulling her to him with a hug.

Beside them a deep growl came from Lyna as she watched him wrap his arms around Kalesay. While the young lynx remembered Gecko, she was still very protective of her master.

"Hush now, Lyna," commanded Kalesay, and instantly the growling stopped. She allowed Gecko to pull her close to his chest. She enjoyed the embrace, having missed him from so much time apart. She smiled to herself as she felt him press his lips to the top of her head.

He let out an audible sigh of happiness as he held her. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

She pulled away from him slightly, but not enough to break out of the embrace. "That sounds great," she said, "but I should probably leave this one back home." She gave a nod to the lynx still looking at the two of them.

"If you want," he said, squeezing her once more before letting her go. He slipped his hand into hers.

"It would be for the best," she said.

Together they headed back through the crowds of the Royal Exchange. They passed through the gates into Farstriders' Square. The sound of hammers thundered through the air as the blacksmiths hammered away at their work up at the forges. Along with the hammering came the steady _thwacks_ of warriors training with the sun-weathered leather wrapped dummies. The two young elves passed through the plaza and headed into where the hunters of Silvermoon City lived. The large room was a small indoor forest with targets nestled among the trees that the hunters trained with.

Kalesay led him around the training hunters, and to a spiral staircase that led up to the hunter lodging. Lyna bounded up the stairs after her master, cutting in before Gecko could separate the two of them. Gecko just shook his head and followed the two of them. They went up two stories to where her room was situated. Of the eight rooms on the floor, her room was the third down on the right.

She opened the door, and Lyna dashed by her and laid down on the small bed that had been made up for her. She curled up on the bed and laid her head down on her paws, but kept a careful eye on Gecko as he entered the room.

He looked around the room, taking it in. It was small, but cozy, perfect for any hunter and their pet. It was woodsy, very reminiscent of the indoor forest on the ground level. "This place is very nice."

Kalesay nodded and smiled. "It is not much," she said. "But then again, I do not need much, just enough space for Lyna and me to call home." She pulled a pair of bowls off of a shelf that hung adjacent to the windows that over looked Farstrider Square. She filled one at the water barrel that was set off in the corner, and the other she filled with some dried meats. She set both of the bowls down for Lyna. "I am going to change out of this armor real quick, okay?"

Gecko nodded. "Of course, I will be waiting right here for you."

She nodded and disappeared into her bedroom to change, leaving behind her rugged leather armor and changing into a simple, yet elegant set blue robes. When she stepped out, he was standing right where he said he would be, just off to the side of the door. She stepped up to Lyna and patted her head and gave the stay command to the Springpaw Lynx.

She moved to stand beside Gecko, who linked her arm with his and escorted her out of the room and back towards the Walk of Elders. They found themselves at a small establishment and sat at a table that was out on the street. The seats allowed for the two of them to watch those that wandered by, something that Kalesay thoroughly enjoyed doing. But as she watched the High Elves and a handful of other races that made up the Alliance, Gecko was watching her.

"I am very glad that you said yes," he said, smiling at her.

She returned his smile. "Is there any reason that I should not have?" she said. "I have…liked you for a long while." She blushed as she spoke. "When you had told me that you were going away for training I was worried that I'd never get to see you again."

"Well, with me being off at training, I was worried that someone would have the chance to swoop in and get you for themselves. I was determined to get back here as soon as I could to talk to you about all of this. But training really kept me away, travelling all through the Eastern Kingdoms with my master." He shook his head.

"Well, there were certainly attempts to 'swoop in and get me'," she said with a smile as she gently poked fun at his choice of words. "But I was stubborn and waited, hoping that we would get the chance when you came to visit." She watched him for a moment then continued, "It took some courage to ask me, huh?"

"Yes, especially since you are my oldest and closest friend," he said, nodding.

"So hard for such a strong, brave warrior such as yourself?" She couldn't help but laugh as his cheeks and ears tinted red. She smiled warmly though, hoping that he knew she was only teasing him. He smiled back. "So, when do you have to return to your training?"

"Well, if I do take up a Guardian position I will be training every day, but I will be here, not ever far away from you," he said. He lifted her hand to his lips and softly kissed the back of it.

Her smiled returned once more. "That means that I will be able to see you more often. Good." She squeezed his hand gently. "So, how long have you wanted to ask me to be with you?"

"Ever since we were young," he said.

"Even though I used to pick on you terribly?"

"Of course. It made me like you even more. I have always liked you, Kalesay, maybe even love you. I should have asked you before I even left for training, but does not matter now. I'm here now and we are together. I am going to stay here with you, and we can fall madly in love and maybe someday have a family…"

She blushed deeply. "You are moving a little fast there, Gecko."

"No, I am just telling you. If you do not like it, then you can change it. I just want you to be happy with whatever you want in life."

She nodded a bit, still finding odd to be talking about such things. They were still very young and there was bound to be a number of adventures still ahead of them, but deep down she knew when the time came, he would be the one she'd love to start that part of her life with. "Okay," she said simply.

He nodded back. "So, what about you?" he asked, "Will you be leaving the city often?"

"Sometimes," she said, "but it is really only ever as far as the Retreat with the Farstriders. Otherwise I tend to stay close to the city, hunting to get leather and meats for the vendors who need the supplies."

"Maybe we will be dining on one of your catches this evening," he said and called over one of the barmaids, ordering them a fine selection of meats and other Silvermoon delicacies. "What made you choose to be a hunter?"

"Well, you know how skilled I am with a bow," she said. "It just seemed as though it was a natural path for me to follow."

He nodded. "Trust me, I remember," he said. "When we were younger and out adventuring, you were so quiet and agile, I had always thought you were going to be an assassin or something. Though, with that shot of yours, you still could be."

She looked at him, completely shocked to hear this. "An assassin? That is hardly a respectable line of work to go into, Gecko."

"What? There are plenty of assassins out there who make very good money for what they do."

"It is _not_ about the money."

"What is it about then?"

"It's about murdering people, Gecko," she said. "You cannot tell me that you do not get uncomfortable passing through Murder Row where they all base themselves out of."

"No, I am not. I can walk thought there and be unafraid. Being a warrior means you being feared and showing none yourself," he said, priding himself on what he said.

"Yes, well, if there is anyone to fear, it is them. You fight with honor and dignity, they would have no problem sneaking into you tent at night as you sleep and slit your throat."

Her words seemed to have gotten to him and he shuddered. "I guess you have got a point." He shook his head and quickly changed the subject. "Being a hunter must be hard. Being a warrior is easy, just act big and have the ability to swing a sword in your enemy's general direction."

She smiled and shook her head, welcoming her friend's classic humor. "And why would it be hard for me to be a hunter?"

"Well, hunter requires patience as you stalk your prey," he said. "And let's face it, Kale, patience was never a strong point for you growing up."

"What makes you say that?" she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Before we were close as children, you used to be a part of that other group. You never had the patience to stay with them for long."

"That's because they weren't doers," she said. "They were content with staying in and reading up on magic and such things. Magic has never interested me like it did them. I wanted action. I wanted to be out in the woods, playing and exploring."

"Well, we are both doers," he said, smiling.

"Yes, we are. And that is why I started to go adventuring with you, instead of staying in the studies with the others."

"So, how about a toast?" he said, picking up his glass.

She followed suit, picking up her own glass with a delicate hand. "And what would you like to propose a toast to?"

"Our new beginning."

"That sounds great," she said, raising her glass.

He raised his own to hers and then they both took sips from their own drinks. As he placed his glass back on the table, he asked. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"No," she said. "Since I only just came back I get a handful of days off so that I can rest and restock my own supplies."

"Oh, well, will you be able to some time together tomorrow, or will you be busy?"

"Well, you are more than welcome to join me as I go and restock what I need to get," she said.

He nodded. "To spend more time with you, I'd love to join you tomorrow," he said just as their food was served to them. He barely paused a moment before digging into the savory meat that was placed before him.

She couldn't help but smile some, shaking her head. "Still always hungry?" she said.

He looked back up at her. "Of course. If you see the kind of food that they give us while we train, you would know that this is like a feast in comparison. Besides, you know that I have always enjoyed eating," he said before taking another bite.

She smiled. "Yes, I remember," she said and started into her meal as well.

"So," said Gecko after a minute or two, finally pausing between bites, "You said that there were other guys that wanted to be with you. How many others?" He was careful to keep his voice casual, but she could tell there was a bit of jealousy there, and she thought it was kind of cute.

She smiled a bit. "It was really just Noraelath," she said.

"Noraelath?"

"Yes, you know, the leather armor seller in the Bazaar," she said. "I have, needless to say, been to him many times to buy armor or have old armor repaired. Although, recently I think he has gotten the picture that I do not wish to be with him after rejecting him so many times."

Gecko nodded, seeming to be satisfied that Noraelath was going to leave her alone. "So, what about your family? How are they?"

"What is there to say?" she said with a sigh. "I haven't spoken to them in a long time."

"Why not?"

"They just disagree with my views. They do not want me to be a hunter; they do not like the idea of me out there fighting against the Amani trolls or anything for that matter. They would rather me stay within the city doing something safe. Unfortunately, their definition of safe is also boring." She sighed. "That's why I moved out of the west end of the city and to Farstrider Square with the other hunters."

"Well, at least you have them to support you and be the family that you need."

She nodded. "I spend almost all my time with them and Sylvanas's Farstriders," she said. "They are all great to be around, not to mention we all help improve each other's shooting."

"It must be an amazing thing to see, all of you shooting," said Gecko, taking a sip from the crystal goblet that held a fine Silvermoon wine.

She smiled. "Probably. We are the best rangers in the Eastern Kingdoms," she said.

"Well, while you are out with them, I am going to be stuck training with the Silvermoon Guardians," Gecko said with a small sigh.

"And what's wrong with that?" Kalesay asked. "They are some of the best fighters that our city has."

"Yes, that's true," he said, "And while I've always wanted to be a warrior, training…well, training is not all it is cracked up to be. Leaving my master and joining the Guardians will definitely be a change of pace for me."

She smiled. "And you will do just fine, Gecko."

"Oh, I know I will," he said, smiling back, "but the question is whether or not the Guardians will be fine once I implement the training I have been through on them."

The young couple laughed together as soon their dinner together came to an end. "So, my sweet, would you care to join me in watching the sunset? I know the perfect spot for us to go."

"Oh?" said Kalesay, raising an eyebrow. "And where is this place of yours?"

"Up in the hills near the Shepard's Gate," he said as he handed over a few gold coins to pay for their food and drinks.

"That is quite a hike across the city and into the hills," she said, surprised, "Are you sure that we'll make it there before sunset?"

"Do not worry about it, my love," he said, "I will make sure we make it." He stood and offered her his hand. Once her hand slid into his, he led her quickly off through the city. They cut through tight alley ways to avoid the early evening crowds that mingled through the streets of the city. They finally came to the Shepard's Gate. "See? We have made it just in time."

"This is only the gate, Gecko," she said. "We still have yet to make it up the hills and they are awfully steep." She looked up at the fiery sky above. "And it looks like sunset is only minutes away."

"Do not worry, we will get to the top, I have a short cut, as long as you can keep up," he said with a sly smile as they came through the gate. He took off through the underbrush at the bottom of the hill, headed up some hidden path he knew. He didn't take into consideration just how nimble the young hunter was.

Kalesay's keen eyes carefully picked out her own route up into a clearing at the top; she even beat the warrior there. She took the moments it took for Gecko to catch up to look down at Silvermoon City below. "Oh, wow," she whispered. The low sun glinted off the gold-trimmed roofs of the city. The rich blues and purples of the city contrasted beautifully with the reds and oranges of the sky.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Gecko said, now standing beside her.

"Absolutely breathtaking," she said and the couple settled down, watching as the sun sank away beyond the city's western wall. They stayed there long enough that the sky grew dark and the stars twinkled into existence.

Gecko gently kissed Kalesay's temple as he hugged her tightly. "What do you think of us coming here, every night, to see the sunset?"

"I think that sounds like an amazing plan," she said, smiling widely, "but for now, it is getting late and we should start to head back."

He nodded and stood, pulling her up and into his arm. "Let us get you home before your fellow hunters decide to come looking for you."

"My fellow hunters?" she said with a small laugh. "I was more thinking that Lyna would likely come to find me."

"Would she?"

Kalesay nodded. "She has done it before," she said with a shrug, as they started back for the city. "There was one evening that I had gone to the market, and selling back my goods took a while longer than I had expected. There I was, just trading with Sathren, and right into to bazaar bounds Lyna. She caused quite a scare to everyone, she is just lucky that the Guardians did not try to kill her. I think that some of them recognized her as mine."

They laughed and continued on their way through the city, chatting. The streets were bare, save for the Silvermoon Guardians that were out on their evening patrols. It wasn't long until they finally stepped back into Farstrider Square. The forges were cool and silent now, as the blacksmiths had long since gone home.

They stepped up to the hunters' lodging and Gecko sighed. "I guess this is where I leave you, then?"

"Until tomorrow," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Then sleep well, my love," he said and gave her a quick, gentle kiss. He held her in a tight embrace for a few minutes before finally letting her go.

"Good night," she said, before disappearing into the lodgings.

Gecko smiled to himself, still trying to grasp just how perfect this day was. He sighed happily to himself and headed back through the near empty city to his own new lodging.

**So, this is another one of the games that I play. World of Warcraft. It is a fabulous game, and I love playing (though my play time has been up for a while). It is such a rich, beautiful world that basically from the instant that I started playing, I knew that wanted to write about it. **

**So, I decided to write about my main toon, Kalesay, and the story of her life. This started out as a story about my character and my boyfriend's character (but he has since become the ex-boyfriend), so chapters may take a while to get up here, as I am completely reworking the story from what it originally was. So, please have patience.**

**PLEASE NOTICE: while I do love the game and reading its lore and what not, I am still a relatively new player and do not have a complete grasp on all of the lore and history. While I looked into everything I could (well, everything that I knew of) in attempts to make this as accurate as I could, I am aware that things may very well be very off from what they are actually supposed to be. While I apologize for any mistakes that may appear in my writing, I will not be changing anything (unless something is egregiously wrong). I'm sorry if that puts you off of my writing, but that's just how it's going to be.**

**Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly a year had passed and news from the west was grim. The stories had reached the High Elves of the terror that Arthas had become. Rumors reached them that he could possibly turn his sights on them, and this had everyone on edge.

Kalesay stood in her room, staring at herself in the mirror. Rather than her typical leather gear that she wore hunting, she stood in a new outfit, the blue and gold uniform of the Farstriders. With the impending threat from west, any hunters that were not already part of the elite rangers were recruited. Any other time being bestowed the position of a Farstrider would be a great honor, but it made her uneasy.

A heavy knock on her door quickly pulled her from her worrying thoughts. "Come in," she said as she picked up her new bow and quiver of arrows, standard issue with the Farstriders.

The door opened and in stepped Gecko, all dressed up in his Silvermoon Guardian armor. He smiled at her; it was one of the few things that could take her mind of all the troubling thoughts that bounced around her mind. "You look nice," he said, shutting the door behind him. "You are a Farstrider now?"

She nodded, slinging her quiver and bow over her shoulder. "Yes, as of this morning I have become one of the Farstriders."

"Well, then a congratulations is in order," he said and hugged her.

"Yes, thank you…" she said, not sounding overly thrilled.

He pulled away to look down at her, now looking somewhat concerned. "What is wrong, love?"

"If these rumors about what Arthas is doing are true," she said, "then Sylvanas is going to lead the Farstriders to the south. We will be Quel'Thalas's first defense."

"I believe that is a great honor. At least you get to be there on the front line," he said with a small sigh.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have been placed in charge of a small squad," he said. "We are being based out of Tranquillien in response to the threat Arthas poses."

"Tranquillien? When are you leaving?"

"Well, I am actually supposed to be going now," he said, "but I put it off for the time being so that I could come see you."

She smiled only slightly, glad to see him, but knowing that once he left it could be months before she might see him again. "How long will you be down there?"

Gecko shrugged. "Until we know that Arthas is not a threat any longer."

"Well, then I will write to you while you are stationed there, okay?"

"Promise?"

She nodded. "Of course," she said, hugging him once more, "as often as I can get letters out to you."

He smiled and kissed her. "I wish I could stay longer, spend a little more time with you, but I really should get going."

She nodded, not wanting to let him go. "I will miss you."

"And I will miss you too, my love," he said, pulling her close in a hug. Lyna barely picked her head up as she rested on her bed. She had long since gotten used to Gecko being around and had become less defensive of her master.

Kalesay was unable to keep tears from blurring her vision as she pulled away. Gecko smiled and brushed the tears away and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he said, "and we will each other again soon enough. This threat will pass and Quel'Thalas and the high elves will be just fine."

She nodded with a sigh. "Okay," she said. "You should get going, Tranquillien will need your squad. Good luck, love." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled. "Goodbye, love," he said, "and best of luck to you." And after one final kiss and hug, he left.

Kalesay moved to the window, leaning against the sill. She watched as Gecko left the Hunters' Lodging and cut through Farstrider Square. She sighed, wiping away the last remaining tears. "Well, Lyna, looks like we have a lot of training ahead of us now and no distractions." She sighed again. "This is going to be a long few months. Let's go." Lyna got up and followed her master.

"You two," said Sylvanas, motioning to Kalesay and another Farstrider, "Go and get the word out about what is happening here." She kept on fighting as she talked.

The two rangers nodded and without a second thought dashed away. Once they were far enough away from the danger, Kalesay stopped her companion. "We have to split up, to ensure the message makes it to Silvermoon." The other ranger nodded. "Head east, then north. It's a less direct path, but much more safe. I will head up through Tranquillien, and on from there." She swallowed her fear. "You will likely be the one to deliver this message."

They wished each other luck and went off in their separate directions. Kalesay ran hard. She heard something behind her and glanced back. A few brave Nerubians had broken from the rest of the undead army, and they spotted her. She turned and ran harder. Her training told her that this message was more important than facing the enemy. She would run and hide if it meant that Silvermoon City got this message.

She managed to get far enough ahead of the spider beings to find a place to hide, nestling herself into the hollow of a fallen tree. She held as still as she could as she heard them search for her. Her heart hammered, and she was certain that would be a dead giveaway. But after a long time searching, she heard them begin to move away from where she was.

She waited, and waited, not daring to move until she was certain she was safe. Finally, after what felt like hours, she moved from her hideaway. The stink of the undead army hung in the air. They were close. She pulled herself from the rotting tree and ran on. Soon, she spotted the scar of death that the army left in their wake. It extended north, towards Tranquillien. She prayed that the village was safe as she headed that way.

As she neared the village, the sounds of battle rang out, metal ringing out against metal and bone. Smoke billowed up from the buildings as fire swept through them. As she came up the ridge she watched as the undead crowded the path up to the village, and were barely being held back by the warriors that fought to keep them at bay. They threatened to overrun the city as they pushed on.

She couldn't help but think of Gecko amongst those fighting, being stationed at Tranquillien. She thought back to the brief moment that they had, just seeing each other as her and the other Farstriders marched through the small village. She shook her head, she needed to concentrate. She skirted around the outskirts to the east, knowing that going around completely would take too long.

She pulled herself up on the ridge and took a mighty leap on to the roof of one of the buildings not touched yet by fire, hoping to find a clear way through the battle. But there she was frozen in her tracks. From her vantage point she could see down the hill, and see the sheer numbers they were up against not just the dead heading for Tranquillien, but those headed ultimately for Silvermoon.

Below she could see the Silvermoon Guardians fighting and right in middle of it. A flash of blue hair among all the bodies below showed here where Gecko was, fighting hard against the Scourge. The numbers of undead around him were astonishing, and Kalesay was unable to stand and let him fight alone. She pulled her bow out and, within heart beats, five arrows were flying through the air, embedding themselves in the corpses. Those that fell were quickly replaced by more undead, but her aid seemed to help Gecko enough, taking some of the load off of his shoulders.

There seemed to be a break in the legion, where the enemies seemed fall back. The gap in the undead was soon filled by larger enemies, horrid abominations that looked like several corpses cobbled together. Each stood easily twice the height of any of the elves below. Each creature wielded giant, bloody cleavers in each of its' hands. A gruesome third arm protruded from its' back, clenching a thick chain with a nasty looking hook dangling from the end. They lumbered up the hill towards the Guardians, who seemed to hesitate at the ghastly creatures before recovering from their shock and attacking. Kalesay let out a rain of arrows, assisting the warriors once more.

None of the Guardians or Kalesay seemed to notice that the abominations were also accompanied by a tall man on a strange skeletal horse. It wasn't until the creatures were killed and the man swung down from his horse did the Guardians took notice of the new enemy.

Kalesay's heart dropped as Gecko took a step forward, challenging the towering Death Knight. A great sword was raised to fight off against Gecko's attacks. She grew hopeful as strikes were made and Gecko was still left standing. All hope was dashed, though, when Gecko charged at his opponent, only to receive the great sword to the chest, piercing right through his armor.

The seconds that it took for Gecko to fall seemed to stretch on forever. She was completely unaware of the scream she let out. Without even thinking, she notched her very last arrow to her bow and drew it back fully before releasing it at Arthas. The deadly arrows whizzed through the air and hit the Death Knight's plated armor, but not with enough force to pierce the heavy armor, just enough to wind him and stagger him back a few steps.

Tears ran down Kalesay's cheeks. She wanted nothing more than to go to Gecko, to see if there was something she could do to save him. But she had a duty to Silvermoon to do, and she knew there was no surviving that attack. With one last look at Gecko's motionless body, she said, "I love you." Then jumped from the rood and ran.

She ran hard and straight for the city, making good time ahead of the undead army. She gave her message of what happened at the Outer Elfgate and Tranquillien to those in charge. They quickly set about trying to evacuating the city. She reequipped herself with more arrows and joined with some of the Farstriders who had stayed behind. They lined the top of the walls around the city, forming a defense from above to aid the Guardians below.

Slowly the enemy army came onto view. Those who hadn't seen what they were up against stared in horror. But Kalesay was more than ready; she wanted nothing more than to avenge Gecko's death. It wasn't long until the Scourge was there and the battle began. She poured all of her rage and sorrow into the fight, firing at every undead that she possibly could. Within minutes, though, she was out of arrows. She jumped down with into the fray, slicing at the risen corpses with blind rage, wanting redemption for Gecko death.

The fighting went on for hours, and the elves were fighting a losing battle. Soon, they were forced to retreat, getting any left alive out of the city, thought there were shocking few left. They led the survivors east, far away from the invasion of the scourge, past Duskwither Spire. They made camp in a clearing. The warriors, those well enough, offered aid to the injured and scared high elves. Kalesay was among them, in a daze as she bandaged the injured.

As she made her rounds she found Zorrion sitting off at the edge group. He had a haggard, war weary look upon his face as he stared out to the ocean. His usually tidy robes were torn and bloodied, and while he would typically be fretting over a small speck of dust, he was distant in his thoughts.

"Zor?" Kalesay said, her voice hoarse after hours of fighting. But this did not catch Zorrion's attention. She stepped in front of him, but he just stared right through her. A large gash stretched across his forehead. Blood had streamed down through his eye and down his cheek, but it had long since congealed and dried. She sighed and pulled out a set of bandages, setting to cleaning and tending to his wounds.

They were quiet for a long while as she worked until Zorrion mumbled something, only of which she could understand was the word 'dead'.

She nodded sadly. "Yes, there are many dead," she said, looking around at the small group of survivors. "I would not be surprised if not many more people make it out of this alive."

But Zorrion shook his head, unraveling a lot of the work she had done with the bandages, much to her annoyance. "No…" he said, his voice cracking with emotion, "Maeleron…"

She stopped her work and stared at him. "Maeleron?" She hesitated. "Zor, you do not know that. There will be some survivors after the invasion. Maeleron is a tough one, he will make it through and bring others along with him."

Zorrion shook his head again. "No, when the undead hit the wall, Maeleron found me with the other warlocks," he said, wiping blood from his cheek with his sleeve. "We fought together, just like…like we had always done. We were doing well, but then I looked back and he was just…lying on the ground…" The distant look returned to his eyes, obviously reliving the death of his brother.

"Zorrion," she said, feeling bad for her long-time friend. With the distraction of battle long since gone, her emotions finally bubbled up to the surface. Tears welled up in her eyes. "We also lost Gecko. I had passed through Tranquillien on my way back to Silvermoon, the village was completely overrun by the undead. We have both lost someone important to us, I understand how you feel, Zor."

He seemed to suddenly just snap. "No, Kale, you do not understand. Yes, it is unfortunate that Gecko died in Tranquillien, but Maeleron is my brother, my only family, and he is gone," he said, voice quiet and seething with anger. Yelling would have been better than these angry whispers. She had never seen Zorrion like this. He was always the fun, carefree one of the brothers, but this was such a contrast to the Zorrion she had always known.

"And Gecko _was_ my family," said Kalesay, becoming defensive. "He was also my only family that I had. So, I _do_ know how you feel." The anger in her voice matched that of Zorrion's.

"The reason you don't have a family is because you are a selfish bitch, Kalesay, and what family you did have deserved better than you for a daughter." He pushed her away from him then got up and walked away, leaving her stunned with anger.

Her hand was shaking as she gripped her long skinning knife. In another surge of anger, she chucked the blade. It became embedded in a nearby tree up to the handle. She took a few long, deep breaths and the shaking finally subsided. She walked over to the fair-barked tree and went to pull the knife. To her annoyance, the blade was thoroughly embedded into the wood and she could not retrieve it. She sighed, frustrated and left it.

**So, this is definitely a much darker chapter than the last one. (And a shout out to Zor, sorry to have done that to your brother, but you understand, right? …Right? *offers box of candy*). **

**I am also aware as to how bad the argument between Zor and Kale was, but I just needed to get past that moment, otherwise this never would've come out. **

**Well, thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome. ^-^ Peace until next time.**


End file.
